N'importe quoi
by shamra
Summary: Dis moi pourquoi tu es comme ça...pourquoi ça ne va pas...pourquoi tu n'essaies pas...pourquoi tu ne veux pas...t'en sortir...


Rating : K+.

Chanson : N'importe quoi de Florent Pagny

* * *

**Songfic : N'importe quoi**

****

Bilan des morts : 14 chez nous, 3 chez eux. Bilan des blessés : 7 chez nous, aucune données précises pour eux.

« -Qui est ce qui est mort ? as-tu demandé avec difficulté »

Je devrais peut être préciser de quoi il s'agit avant toute chose non ? Et bien dans la nuit du 11 Mars, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait un raid dévastateur à Pré au lard. Les aurors et l'Ordre sont intervenus très vite ce qui a empêché qu'il y ait trop de mort dans la population mais ensuite ce sont eux qui ont servis de cibles. J'ai notamment servis de cible (heureusement – cela reste relatif - je suis toujours là) car maintenant je fais partis de l'Ordre comme la plupart des élèves de 7ème année et de bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes sans formation.

Pour en revenir à ta question, je vois les autres se tortiller sur leurs chaises, mal à l'aise, je les vois mais ne les entend pas, ils se taisent alors que la plupart sont des ex-Gryffondors, c'est pitoyable.

«- Puisque aucun de tes loyaux amis n'a le courage de te le dire, je vais donc le faire, dis je de mon habituelle voix sarcastique, Lupin, Georges et Arthur Weasley, Maugrey, le professeur Flitwick et…Granger, le reste étant des habitants de Pré au lard dont je ne connais pas le nom.

A mes mots tu blêmis violemment.

-Nooooon, supplies tu"

Comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose ! Mais tu t'aperçois bien vite que je ne mens pas et que tu ne peux plus rien changer, alors tu sors en courant, des larmes pleins les yeux.

Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment là que tu as commencé à faire n'importe quoi.

Déjà anéantis par la mort de ton parrain, celles-ci ont fais céder ta résistance et tu as plongé. Il est étonnant que parmi tous tes amis je suis le seul qui ait remarqué et pourtant je suis loin d'être ton ami. Mais il est évident que maintenant que la sang de bourbe est morte, plus personne ne fait office de cerveau dans votre petit groupe, on pouvait bien accorder ça à Granger : elle était intelligente. Elle aurait tout de suite vu que tu n'étais pas bien, que la lumière dans tes yeux s'était éteinte, que le héros du monde sorcier était peu à peu en train de mourir lui aussi.

Moi j'avais remarqué que notre St Potter n'était plus très sain. Tu venais en cour mais tu étais ailleurs, tes yeux brillaient un peu trop pour qu'on confonde ça avec des larmes et ils étaient rouges ; ton regard était vide, tes gestes lents, les cernes sous tes yeux s'allongeaient chaque jour, ton visage s'émaciait, tu ne mangeais presque plus, tu maigrissait à vu d'œil ou tout du moins à la vue du mien car personne ne disait rien, tous se taisaient face à la déchéance de leur Sauveur. Personne n'osait critiquer celui qui se sacrifierait pour eux mais si ça continuait comme ça il n'y aurait plus grand chose à sacrifier. Le Survivant survivait mais pour combien de temps encore ?

La première fois que je t'ai vu le faire je suis resté paralysé, je me doutais bien que quelque chose se tramait mais ça je n'y avais pas pensé. Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas vu ce jour là, je n'aurais pas aimé que tu vois mon masque d'arrogance se fendiller pour la première fois de ma vie.

Tu étais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, comme tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne, tu n'avais pas fermé à clé mais ce que tu ignorais c'est que c'était devenu mon refuge, le tien aussi apparemment. Je ne sais pas comment tu te l'es déniché mais tu tenais une seringue, un liquide bleu flottait dedans et tu te l'es planté dans le bras. Malgré tes tremblements, tes gestes étaient précis, tu faisais donc ça depuis pas mal de temps.

Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à faire n'importe quoi.

Je suis parti en te laissant seul, je suis parti pour réfléchir.

_**Dis moi pourquoi t'es comme ça, **_

_**Pourquoi ça va pas…**_

Je conçois que tous ces morts te perturbaient, après tout ils étaient une sorte de famille du substitution pour toi je crois, mais de là à te tuer à petit feu ! Merde Potter on a tous des problèmes et on ne se suicide pas pour autant ! En plus c'est de toi qu'on parle, de Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu, l'Elu ! Pas de n'importe quel pechno de bas étage ! Tu es la dernière personne qui a le droit de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours.

_**Pourquoi t'essaies pas, **_

_**Pourquoi tu veux pas…**_

C'est si dur que ça de vouloir vivre ? Les amis qu'il te reste et tous ceux qui comptent sur toi ne sont pas assez importants pour que tu veuilles demeurer avec eux ? Serais tu encore plus égoïste que je ne l'aurais cru ? Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de passer outre tes problèmes et de vivre le moment présent, de te réjouir de ce que tu as et de profiter de tous les plaisirs que t'offre la vie ? De vivre tout simplement.

_**Dis moi pourquoi tu souris **_

_**Et pourquoi tu pleures…**_

Mais apparemment tu ne le veux pas, ne le veux plus et tu le caches bien, tu ne veux pas qu'on t'en empêche. Je vais te faire un compliment Potter bien que ça m'écorche la bouche, j'avoue que tu es un très bon acteur, tu leur souris, leur dis que tout va bien, tu les rassures…tu les embobines. Mais moi je vois qu'au-delà de tes sourires hypocrites tes yeux pleurent, aucune larme ne coule sur ton visage joyeux mais ton regard est hanté lorsqu'il n'est pas vide. Tes démons t'ont rattrapé et tu souffres en silence.

_**Pourquoi t'as envie **_

_**Et pourquoi t'as peur…**_

Je ne te comprends pas, tu veux mourir pour les rejoindre sinon pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu souhaites que ta vie finisse mais tu ne l'achèves pas. Tu La laisses approcher, près, si près mais Elle repart toujours les mains vides. Fais gaffe un jour Sa patience sera à bout et tu ne pourras pas L'empêcher de te prendre. Tu joues avec la flamme, tu joues avec ta peau, tu ne sais pas quoi choisir, mais à force de jouer avec le feu Potter, on s'y brûle.

_**Dis moi pourquoi tu dis ça**_

_**Pourquoi tu crois pas**_

_**Pourquoi tu crois plus**_

_**Pourquoi tu sais plus…**_

Ca y est j'ai enfin pris les choses en main et je suis venu te voir pendant que tu te piquais. Quand tu t'es aperçus de ma présence tu a été terrifié et…pathétique, tu as commencé à me supplier de n'en parler à personne, tu t'es traîné à mes pieds comme un vulgaire chien, tu n'as fais pitié. J'aurais cru que tu avais plus de dignité que ça Potter, après tout tu étais le seul à me tenir tête convenablement…avant. Alors en l'honneur de ce que tu étais je te pose une question, si tu y réponds honnêtement je te jure que je ne divulguerais pas ton secret :

« -Pourquoi ?

Ma question te surprend, c'est sûr que venant de ma part tu n'es pas habitué aux questions existentielles mais tu consens à me répondre, à ta façon évidemment :

-Pourquoi ?! Tu me demandes pourquoi Malefoy ?! T'es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais alors ! C'et vrai pourquoi me droguerais je sinon pour le fun ?! Pauvre con je le fais pour oublier ! Oublier qu'ils sont tous morts à cause de moi ! Pour ne plus voir ma misérable existence qui se résume à tuer ou être tué et où l'option où je crève dans d'atroces souffrances est de loin la plus probable ! Alors quitte à mourir autant choisir la manière dont je vais le faire, la moins désagréable, puisque de toute façon ma vie est devenue inutile, elle ne peut plus sauver personne ! Bon maintenant que je t'ai répondu tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager et de m'oublier une fois pour toutes ! »

Tu tentes tant bien que mal de te lever, arrives à faire quelques pas et t'écroules lamentablement.

_**Tu vois, tu ne retrouves plus ta rue**_

_**T'as paumé l'étage**_

_**Je crois bien que t'es perdu**_

_**Tu marches pas tu nages…**_

Tu me regardes pour me défier de faire quoi que se soit…je crois car vu l'état défoncé de tes yeux on peut en douter. Tu te relèves péniblement, chancelant, tu parviens quand même jusqu'à la porte, tu l'ouvres et avances en zigzagant dans les couloirs. Je te suis de loin et te vois tomber plusieurs fois mais je ne t'aide pas, j'ai honte pour toi Potter.

Et puis je réalise alors que tu te ramasses encore une fois, que c'est cette loque devant moi qui a le destin du monde, mon destin, sur ses épaules, que ma vie dépend du légume en face de moi et tout à coup j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'avoir choisis le mauvais camp, j'ai peur d'avoir renié ma famille pour rien puisqu'en fin de compte ils vont gagner et me le faire amèrement regretter. J'ai peur…de mourir. Contrairement à toi j'ai encore des choses à vivre : je n'ai pas baisé assez de filles, torturé de misérables Poufsouffle, acquis assez de notoriété.

_**Et là tu crois que je vais rester sans rien dire**_

_**Oh oui tu crois que je vais rester planté là**_

_**A te voir partir dans tes délires**_

_**Et te laisser faire n'importe quoi…**_

Avant que tu ne rentres dans ta tour je t'attrape par le col et te force à me regarder.

« -Je te préviens Potter, j'éructe, je ne te laisserais pas foutre mon avenir en l'air pour tes petits problèmes de conscience ! »

Tu te débats vainement, regarde ! Tu as autant de force qu'un insecte ! Si tu savais comme j'aimerai t'écraser mais voilà ma vie est en jeu et c'est pour cela Potter oui pour cela que je vais t'…Raaaah ça me saigne de le dire mais je vais t'aider, du moins le temps que tu fasses le boulot pour lequel tu es né. Je te relâche. Tiens toi prêt Potter car demain…on commence.

_**Dis moi pourquoi tu fais ça**_

_**Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas **_

_**Tu te fou en l'air**_

_**Ça à l'air de te plaire…**_

Je n'étais peut être un peu trop avancé à ce moment là, tu es une vrai anguille Potter. Voilà deux semaines que j'essaie de te choper et de t'empêcher de te piquer mais je n'arrive pas à te coincer, tu changes d'endroit à chaque fois, tu te caches, tu me fuis, tu n'es qu'un lâche mais bon ça je et tu le savais déjà.

Tu n'essais même pas de t'en sortir, je te tend une main et tu t'obstines à la repousser. Je comprends que tout seul tu n'es pas la force, ni la volonté de sortir du gouffre mais là je t'offre un support, je m'offre moi ce qui n'est pas rien, mais tu préfère replonger dans ta déchéance.

_**Pourquoi tu comprends pas**_

_**Que c'est pas vrai tout ça**_

_**Que tu reviendras pas**_

_**Si tu t'en vas par là…**_

Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que l'avenir du monde est entre tes mains et qu'à cause de ta connerie tu vas tous nous tuer. Néanmoins je ne pense pas que tu ais un si mauvais fond que ça et que tu veuilles vraiment sacrifier tous ces gens.

Tu souhaites seulement oublier ta peine et ta douleur et je le conçois, je peux même t'y aider mais tu refuses, tu préfères le faire à ta façon, tu ne veux plus impliquer personne dans ta vie et tu sombres, tu ne comprends pas que tu ne sauveras personne comme ça, même pas toi car ton oubli est éphémère et que ta culpabilité te reviens beaucoup plus importante, beaucoup plus cruelle.

_**Dis toi t'es en train de partir**_

_**Tu t'es trompé de navire**_

_**T'as cassé ta dérive **_

_**T'es en train de te couler…**_

Quand est ce que tu vas te rendre compte que ce n'est pas la solution, que ce n'est pas en te droguant que tu iras mieux, en fait ça sera de pire en pire. Tu tombes toujours plus bas, non mais regarde toi tu n'es qu'une ombre, tu n'as même plus la force de te défendre contre moi. Je suis enfin arrivé à te trouver pendant que tu le faisais et je te l'ai arraché alors que tu en avais déjà la moitié dans les veines. En essayant de me le reprendre tu as lamentablement échoué à mes pieds. C'était tellement jouissif…et dégradant.

« -Putain Potter tu es pitoyable, t'ais je dis d'un ton cinglant

-M'en fou Malefoy, m'as-tu répondu hargneusement, m'en fou de ce que tu penses, de ton opinion, de toi, je ne veux pas de ta prétendue aide, ni de quoi que se soit venant de toi, dégage je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Et bien tu as encore pas mal de répartie pour un déchet.

_**Et moi, moi tu m'as oublié**_

_**Moi tu y as pas pensé**_

_**Moi tu m'as juste laissé**_

_**Le droit de la fermer…**_

Mais je ne te laisserais pas, tu ne veux pas te libérer de tes chaînes de poison, tu ne veux pas de mon aide, d'accord mais ne crois pas que j'ai dis mon dernier mot, si ma vie est en jeu, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy pour rien et je ne suis pas un serpentard pour rien. Je vais te sauver et me sauver par la même occasion que tu le veuilles ou non.

_**Et là tu crois, que je vais rester sans rien dire**_

_**Oh oui tu crois que je vais rester planté là**_

_**A te vois partir des tes délires **_

_**Et te laisser faire n'importe quoi…**_

« -On va faire un marché Potter, tu te sors de ta dépression, tu t'entraînes, tu élimines le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en retour je ferais ce que tu voudras, ok ?

Tu es étonné, forcement ce n'est pas tous les jours que je fais ce genre de proposition. Tu cogites pendant 5 bonnes minutes, pesant le pour et le contre sûrement, puis tu acquiesces.

-Tout ce que je voudrai ?

-Tout

-Alors d'accord. »

Et tu l'as fais. Tu es allé voir Dumbledore pour avoir un entraînement spécial. Tu n'es plus venu en classe, trop occupé par tes autres cours. Je ne te voyais presque plus, je ne m'en portais pas plus mal, tu venais me voir juste quand le manque se faisait trop sentir. Je ne faisais pas grand-chose, tu t'asseyais dans un des fauteuils de ma chambre en tremblant et moi je faisais mes devoirs, te lançant quelques fois des remarques acerbes.

Rien de très encourageant en bref mais ça t'aidait à tenir apparemment dons moi ça m'allait, je te supportais tant que tu ne me cassais pas les couilles, je ne suis pas mère Térésa non plus. Puis tu es venu moins souvent, ta dépendance s'atténuait mais tu revenais toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas, j'étais de venu ta roue de secours et bien que je n'appréciais que très moyennement cet état de fait, j'y consentais, tu n'étais plus aussi chiant qu'avant et j'avais ma peau à sauver.

Et puis ce fur le grand jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué Poudlard, son armée était effrayante : des milliers de mangemorts, des détraqueurs, des loups garous, des ogres…Il voulait détruire Poudlard à tout prix, il voulait te détruire. Mais tu semblais être devenu extrêmement puissant et lorsque votre duel a débuté le Seigneur des Ténèbres a perdu un peu de sa belle assurance.

C'était vraiment un combat explosif, les sorts qui vous rataient, échouaient sur d'autres combattants et au fur et à mesure un véritable cimetière s'étendait autour de vous. Néanmoins la fatigue finit toujours par l'emporter et à la fin vous étiez couverts de blessures plus ou moins graves, mais vous n'avez pas arrêtez de vous battre pour autant.

Finalement tu t'es retrouvé au sol, la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la gorge et ce dernier souriant victorieusement. Tu t'es également mis à sourire, un sourire goguenard, mauvais, à faire froid dans le dos, je me suis même demandé si c'était bien toi et avec de la magie sans baguette (j'ignorais que tu savais faire cela) tu as brûlé sa baguette, puis sa main, son bras et tout son corps, tu las simplement incinéré.

Il a hurlé à la mort, un long moment, je n'avais jamais entendu de tels cris de souffrances et je crois que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Et ce fut la fin. Nous avions gagné et j'étais toujours en vie. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment ton cas. Tu étais agenouillé devant le tas de cendre, l'air hagard. Je me suis rapproché de toi et là en me fixant avec tes yeux hantés tu m'as dis :

« -J'ai tenu ma promesse Malefoy, fais ta part du marché maintenant.

J'ai reculé…Merde ! J'avais o…Je ne pouvais…maintenant…et j'ai continué de reculer. Tu t'es alors levé, furieux.

-Et c'est qui le lâche maintenant ! Tiens ta promesse Malefoy ! J'ai sauvé ta misérable petite vie je crois que tu me dois bien ça ! Pfff j'aurais du me douter que ta parole n'avait aucune valeur ! T'es vraiment qu'une merde ! Tu n'as pas de couilles !

Je voyais bien ce que tu essayais de faire : m'insulter pour m'énerver et me forcer à le faire. Malheureusement ça a marché et je l'ai fais.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Et voilà ma putain de pathétique histoire, voilà pourquoi je suis ici, dans cette pièce puante de 3m2, dans ce trou infecte dont je ne sortirais jamais, voilà pourquoi je ne vois plus la lumière du jour, voilà pourquoi je suis obligé de manger des rats pour survivre, à cause de toi, de tes conneries.

Parce que j'ai fais exactement comme toi…

Parce que je t'ai tué…

Parce que j'ai fais n'importe quoi…

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que cette petite song fic vous a plu, une petite review bitte???_


End file.
